SHY BOY
by AnissCassie
Summary: Terima saja nasibmu, aku akan selalu berada di sekitarmu, hari-harimu, dan hidupmu bahkan ketika kau sudah menjadi Arwah sekalipun! YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE! Dont like dont read.


**SHY BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong**_

_**By**_

_**Aniss Kim**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kim Jaejoong berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki pelataran sekolahnya. Entah apa yang namja cantik itu takutkan. Padahal waktu masih menujukan sangat pagi untuk jadwal masuk, dan hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat berkeliaran.

Bukan. Namja itu bukan ingin mencuri, hanya saja sesungguhnya dia sedang menghindari seseorang namja yang tidak henti-hentinya mengganggu ke tentraman hidupnya. Mengganggu acara santainya, dan belajarnya. Bergelayut manja seakan balita berumur lima tahun. Memeluknya seenaknya. Menggandeng tangannya dimanapun. Merusuh saat dia dan beberapa teman namjanya sedang berdiskusi tentang tugas sekolah. Berkeliaran disekitarnya. Memakan bekalnya, Okay! Jaejoong sebenarnya bukan namja yang pelit jika soal makanan hanya saja kelakuan namja itu yang diluar batas lah yang membuatnya frustasi. Namja itu tidak akan pernah malu-malu memaksanya untuk menyuapi namja itu dimanapun dan kapanpun Jaejoong akan makan. Rasanya tidak ada hari dimana Kim Jaejoong meliki kehidupan yang damai.

Dan celakanya namja itu adalah seorang Kingka, yang dimana seorangpun tidak berani melawan kekuasaannya. Kingka yang bernama Jung Yunho atau nama lainnya adalah Uknow Yunho. Membentuk sebuah gank 'Tohoshinki' yang sangat ditakuti disekolah bersama ke empat temanya, Choi Seunghyun aka Top, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, dan Taeyang.

Mereka adalah namja yang popular karena kejeniusannya, ketampanannya, kekayaannya, kekuasaannya, dan Jago bela diri. Tidak pernah ada yang berani menentangnya tidak guru dan tidak juga murid, terlebih karena sekolah ini masih milik keluarga Jung yang terhormat. Mereka juga terkenal sebagai Ice Prince, terlihat dingin, arogan dan cuek. Semua gadis menginginkan untuk menjadi pacar dan simpanan mereka. Atau setidaknya bisa berinteraksi sedikit saja. Setiap hari mereka akan berteriak-teriak heboh dan berfangirling ria hanya karena demi menyambut kelima namja tampan. Walau tidak pernah dilirik sama sekali.

Dan yang amat Jaejoong sesalkan adalah dari sekian banyak yeoja cantik, kaya, dan berpengaruh di sekolahnya, kenapa harus dia namja sederhana yang menjadi sasaran untuk namja berparas tampan itu pilih sebagai korban bully. Atau setidaknya begitulah pemahaman Jaejoong.

Seperti hari ini…

"_Chagiyaaaaa_…" teriak heboh seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya, terdengar dari arah yang berlawanan darinya.

'_Matilah aku…'_ ratap namja cantik itu pilu, sedangkan namja tadi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jung Yunho itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum luar biasa tampan, wajahnya juga terlihat berseri-seri. Yoochun, Top, Taeyang, dan Changmin tertawa pelan menanggapi kelakuan Kingka mereka. Menghiraukan Jaejoong yang sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"Hey! Baby, apa kabar hari ini?" sapanya sok akrab, seraya memeluk-meluk gemas tubuh mungil itu.

"Yunho _ssi_, bi..bissaa kau lep..passkan ini se..sakk.."

"_Omona! Mianhae_ aku terlalu bersemangat! Hehehe" kekehnya diakhir kalimat, mendengar tawa yang amat sangat didengar seluruh penghuni sekolah ini membuat Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu.

'_Seorang Jung Yunho tertawa? Dan itu karena aku?'_

Jung Yunho masih tersenyum memandang wajah cantik yang masih berkedip-kedip lucu memperhatikannya. Padahal jika saja namja cantik itu sadar, bahwasanya kedua tangan namja tampan itu tengah melingkar erat di pinggangnya pastilah dia sudah meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Kesempatan itupun di gunakan dengan baik oleh Yunho untuk memajukan wajahnya dan memagut bibir kissable di milik namja itu.

Cup…

Kedua mata Jaejoong terbelalak sempurna, merasakan benda basah lain yang melumat bibirnya lembut. Tubuhnya menegang lalu bergetar. Sungguh demi apa, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan yang memilikinya adalah orang yang sangat dia hindari.

Yunho yang mengerti bahwa namja ini bergetar, berusaha mengelus punggung sempit itu. Matanya menatap lurus kearah mata doe yang sedang terbelak sempurna. Seakan menyampaikan sebuah isyarat agar kedua bola mata itu menutup. Dan benar saja kedua mata Jaejoong menutup disusul dengan kedua mata Yunho.

Top dan Taeyang tersenyum aneh, sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

"Umm well, dia merasakannya juga." Cetus Top.

"_Ne hyung_, setelah setiap hari selalu berkhayal dikamarku." Timpal Yoochun geli.

"Setidaknya ini kemajuan yang luar biasa." Si maknae memberi tambahan.

Hanya Taeyang yang tiba-tiba menghela nafas, menarik perhatian ketiga sahabatnya, "Aku yakin namja itu masih terlihat shock, dasar Jung Yunho dia pintar sekali mencari kesempatan." Setelahnya mereka semua tertawa.

Sedangkan kedua manusia ini masih terus berciuman-well hanya Yunho yang bergerak-mengabsen rongga mulut itu, mengajaknya bertarung lidah hingga namja dipelukannya ini merasa sesak.

"Unghh..se..saakkkhh.."

Dengan tidak rela Jung Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, dan menjilat bibir yang bertambah merah itu setelahnya.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan di terima Kingka itu disusul mata doe yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Wae?_"

"…"

"_Wae_? Kau selalu berlaku seenaknya padaku? Setelah semua perlakuanmu sebelumnya sekarang kau menciumku seeanaknya, mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Jung Yunho memandang takut-takut pada doe yang berkaca-kaca itu, "_Ba-baby_.." Demi Tuhan, dari semua musuh yang berusaha menjatuhkannya, musuh yang selalu ditakutinya adalah ketika mata bulat yang indah itu berkaca-kaca karenanya.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa aku juga _namja_ murahan. Begitu?" Ujarnya seraya menampik tangan namja itu yang berusaha menangkup wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak…"

"Sudahlah, aku membencimu. Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho, namun baru beberapa langkah, dia terhenti karena seruan namja itu.

"Tidak akan pernah Jung Jaejoongie. Aku akan terus berada disekitarmu, hari-harimu dan hidupmu suka atau tidak suka." setelahnnya namja cantik itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Top dan yang lainnya menghampiri Yunho, menepuk pundak Kingka itu. "Seharusnya kau lebih bersabar buddy. Dia tak sama dengan yang lainnya."

Yunho melukis smirknya, "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Yoochun merangkul pundak Yunho dan Top, "Kajja kita bertanding basket, yang menang dan kalah akan ditraktir Changmin."

"YA!" teriak Changmin tak terima, tapi keempat sahabatnya malah tertawa senang. Dan seluruh yeoja yang menyaksikannya sudah melumer ditempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hikss..hikss..hikss.." Namja bertubuh mungil itu masih menangis dang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada diruang kesehatan itu.

Sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain menghela nafas bosan melihat kelakuan namja pemalu itu yang sedang berbaring diranjang kesehatan itu. Ya. Setelah insiden ciuman tadi Jaejoong berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, ketiga sahabatnya, Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Tiffany, merasa khawatir dan mengikuti serta mengintrogasi namja yang memiliki tubuh paling mungil dan usia paling muda diantara mereka.

"Hahh. Sudahlah _uri Jaejoongie kyeopta_. Kau itu hanya melakukan kiss bukan diperkosa oleh Ice Kingka itu." Ujar Tiffany seraya menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong.

Junsu menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong, "_Uri dongsaeng_, tenang ne. kau tidak akan kehilangan seluruh masa depanmu hanya karena berciuman." Mendengar kata 'berciuman' mendadak wajah Jaejoong menghangat.

"Ta-tapi…"

"_Keundae wae_? Karena itu ciuman pertama mu? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Ciuman pertama ku juga bukan dengan Nikkhun. Begitu juga sebaliknya tapi kami tidak mempermasalahkannya." Ujar satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti Fany~ya, aku hanya takut dia menganggapku murahan dan juga aku.. aku cukup malu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi." ucapnya lirih seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Junsu.

Kyuhyun mematikan psp putihnya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Mau ku beri tau satu rahasia? Kau tau, aku berani bertaruh itu juga ciuman pertama seorang Jung Yunho."

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berkata sembarangan tentang sepupunya itu. Bisa-bisa ia di bantai jika berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang sang sepupu kingka.

Jaejoong terbelalak, "_Geotjimal_! Mana mungkin…"

Tiffany mengajak Jaejoong untuk berdiri, "Sudahlah. Aku tau, kau tidak bisa melupakan ini begitu saja. Tapi apa kau juga ingin terus terpuruk seperti ini? Dari pada masalah itu, aku lebih menghawatirkan apa reaksi Jung Yunho nanti ketika sadar bahwa kau tadi menamparnya."

Tiffany memasang wajah sok memikir, tapi ekor matanya sempat menangkap wajah Jaejoong yang memucat. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya saat tau namja disebelahnya ini ketakutan.

Junsu pun ikut menambahkan, "Bisa saja kau nanti di ikat di tiang bendera dan gantung hingga waktu sekolah berakhir."

"_Jeo..jeongmalyo_?"

"_Ne_. Atau bisa jadi dia akan membully mu, menghantui hidupmu karena kau telah berani melawan padanya." Kyuhyun pun ikut-ikutan.

"_Ji..jinja_?"

"Atau menggunduli rambutmu?" Jaejoong memegang rambutnya dengan tangan gemetar mendengar kata-kata Tiffany.

"Atau menggigit lehermu dan menghisap darahmu?" Jaejoong mencengkeram erat lehernya, kala Junsu juga memberikan asumsinya.

"Atau bisa jadi merebusmu.." Jaejoong bergetar seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bwahaha" ketiganya tertawa kompak melihat wajah pias Kim Jaejoong

"YA! _Geumanhae_! Kenapa kalian ikut membully ku, eoh?"

Ketiga sahabatnya langsung tertawa keras, sungguh mengganggu Jaejoong adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Ketiganya pun menyeret namja cantik itu menuju kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk dengan gugup saat melihat siluet namja yang ditakutinya terlihat memasuki kelas dan menuju bangku kosong disamping namja itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Sedikit informasi Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho memang duduk satu bangku dengan Jaejoong yang berada disudut dekat jendela. Sebenarnya itu bukan kemauan namja cantik itu melainkan paksaan yang dilakukan oleh Kingka itu. Yunho mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya pada setiap haksaeng yang ingin berbagi meja dengan Jaejoong sejak kelas 1. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani melawannya.

Jaejoong membuka buku sejarah yang tebal dan merentangkan hingga menutupi wajahnya. Mencoba berpura-pura focus dan mengacuhkan namja yang sedang mengulas senyum simpul disebelahnya. Bukan Yunho jika tidak bisa mencari perhatian namja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak hari pertama masuk itu.

Jung Yunho sedikit mengintip buku yang sedang dibaca Jaejoong, mengeserkan sedikit kursinya hingga berdempetan dengan kursi yang diduduki namja itu. Memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari samping kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong. Dan mulailah kegiatan yang di senanginya yaitu bermanja ria.

"Baby Boo."

"…"

"Baby~yaaaa."

"…"

"Ya! Baby!"

"N-ne?"

"Bukumu terbalik."

Deg

Brukkkk

Namja itu menjatuhkan bukunya, ia kemudian menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna, menatap sepasang tangan yang memeluknya erat. Demi apa dia sangat malu sekarang. Karena terlalu gugup dia sampai lupa jika bukunya terbalik.

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul meraih dagu namja itu dan..

Cup

Mata bulat yang indah itu mengerjap saat benda berbentuk hati yang sexy itu mengecup bibirnya untuk yang kedua kali. Namun kali ini hanya kecupan lembut tidak seperti yang tadi pagi.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku okay?"

"Ke-kanapa kau menciumku lagi?" raut wajah Jaejoong makin memerah sekarang, dia sangat malu. Bahkan dia tidak berani menoleh kemana pun. Karena dia yakin seluruh teman sekelasnya sedang menatapnya.

"Karena aku ingin." Jung Yunho menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja namun menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu seenaknya, eoh?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kenapa kau selalu bertanya hal yang sama, eoh? Ketika aku memelukmu, menemani-mengganggu-mu, bermanja ria padamu, makan bersama mu kau selalu bertanya seperti itu."

"Keundae.."

"Apa? Apa kau akan berlaku seperti itu jika aku minta?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Ya sudah, terima saja bahwa Jung Yunho akan selalu ada disekitarmu bahkan ketika kau sudah menjadi arwah."

"Y-ya! Kau…"

"Sudahlah, hari ini kau membuat mood ku buruk, Jung Jaejoong." Srakk. Yunho beranjak dari kursinya, moodnya sudah hilang sekarang sehingga dia malas mengikuti pelajaran. Dia berjalan menuju rumah pohonnya yang berada di taman sekolah.

Wait…

Sepertinya ada yang salah atau ada yang terlupa?

"Yunho ssi, kenapa kau menarikku juga." Ujar namja cantik itu dengan langkah yang sedikit berlari mengikuti Yunho.

Ohh, ya astaga. Aku lupa bilang, bahwa ketika keluar kelas tadi Jung Yunho juga menarik Jaejoong mengikuti langkahnya. Benar-benar Kingka satu ini.

"Aku ingin tidur barsama mu."

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti begitu juga dengan Yunho, "M-mwo?"

"Ne, kajja!" Jung Yunho melangkah serta membawa Jaejoong disisinya. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat, dalam fikirannya sudah berkeliaran hal-hal yang iya-iya. Jangan salahkan Jaejoong yang berfikiran Yadong, salahkan kata-kata Yunho yang ambigu.

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menata futon dan bantal untuk alas dia tidur. Rumah pohon ini memang sengaja dibuat Yunho dan teman-temannya untuk tempat mereka melepas penat atau sekedar berbincang-bincang. Rumah pohon ini juga memiliki beberapa fasilitas seperti 5 futon, satu kulkas mini yang berisi penuh makanan dan minuman ringan, satu televisi, dan satu tape. Juga dilengkapi dengan aliran listrik dan wifi. Kim Jaejoong adalah orang pertama selain Tohoshinki yang diperbolehkan menginjakan kaki di rumah pohon ini.

Jaejoong mencengkeram seragamnya seerat-eratnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika dia harus kehilangan keperjakaanya sekarang, _'Umma…'_

"Nah sudah selasai, kajja boo kita tidur bersama." Tepat ketika Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, dia langsung panik saat melihat Jaejoong yang hampir menangis. Diraihnya tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana? Apa tanganmu sakit? Apa aku keterlaluan menariknya? Mianhae."

"Jangan.."

"Jangan apa boo?"

"Ku mohon jangan menyentuhku, aku tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum menikah. Tolong jangan Yun."

Yunho memasang raut bingung, "Melakukan apa boo?"

"Mengertilah Yunho hiks, aku tidak ingin melakukannya jika bukan dengan orang yang ku cintai hiks. Aku tidak seperti mereka yang memujamu hiks. Jika kau marah padaku, lakukanlah apa saja asal jangan, asal jangan meniduriku." Lirih Jaejoong di akhir kalimat. Wajahnya memerah malu karena mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang.

"Hmmmppppttt" Namja luar biasa tampan itu menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga.

"Eh?"

"Hahahaha astaga baby boojae! Hahaha kenapa kau jadi mesum ini, eoh?"

"Y-ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Yunho menghapus air matanya seraya menguasai dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, "Baby boo, aku memang sangat menginginkan seluruh tubuhmu ini untuk mengerang dan mendesah di bawahku. Tapi bukan saat ini. Tapi aku suka, ternyata kau memang tidak sama dengan mereka yang rela memamerkan tubuhnya dengan suka rela."

"Ehh. Ohh tapi tadi kau bilang ingin tidur denganku? Bukankah itu?"

Tawa Yunho lepas begitu saja dipeluknya dengan gemas namja cantik itu. "Hahaha aku memang mengajakmu tidur bersamaku, tapi hanya ingin tidur sungguhan dengan memelukmu."

"Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi, wajar jika aku…"

"Kau tidak tanya." Balas Yunho santai,

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir cherry itu kemudian Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk tidur disisinya dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa kaku, jantungnya berdebar tidak normal, dan wajahnya sudah merona sempurna. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, perlahan dia geserkan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya mencoba untuk kabur. Namun…

"Kim Jaejoong!" Desis Yunho berbahaya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"N-ne arraseo!" cicit Jaejoong, dapat dirasakannya pelukankan Yunho mengerat.

'_Terimalah nasibmu Jae' _bathin Jaejoong nelangsa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue

Bogoshipppppeoooooo Yunjae shipper and para reader ssi…

Hukss hukss Aniss rindu kalian semua juga rindu FF Yunjae, uyeeehhh.

Reader ssi, ini perasaan Aniss atau memang seminggu ini FF Yunjae memang seakan tenggelam ya? Aniss bener-bener sedih, kemana ya para author-author yang luar biasa dan YJShipper yang luar biasa solid. Bahkan Aniss selalu frustasi saat buka FFn tapi Cuma dipenuhi fanfic fandom tetangga.

Ayo doong bangkit para Cassie dan Author YJShipper, rasanya nggak kuat kalau tau kita melepaskan ikatan kita tentang Yunjae. Para haters ssi juga jangan mengacaukan kami geh, jangan menikam kami dari belakang, apa matanya sakit ya sampai nggak baca warning 'DON'T LIKE DON'T READ' kalau pada akhirnya menyiksa para author Yunjae hingga milih hiatus. #keselmodeon  
>Semua orang itu tidak sama, begitu juga para author Yunjae shipper. Mereka memiliki cita rasa sendiri dalam menulis. Mereka punya gaya dan imajinasi sendiri karena Tuhan menciptakan kita berbeda-beda. Kalau haters ssi ingin cerita yang sesuai dengan imajinasi haters sendiri kenapa haters ssi tidak menulisnya sendiri, dan merangkainya kemudian mempublishnya di FFn. Kami pun pasti menghargainya, dari pada haters berulah yang tidak-tidak. Anda sopan, kamipun segan! Sudahlah mungkin para haters ssi lagi lapar.<p>

Oya untuk Hey Smart Boy, I Love You, The Spoiled Kingka, Get You Back, Am I Your Destiny, akan tayang dalam dua hari ini.

Okay, I am sorry I come late.

Itu semua karena Aniss kemarin mengurus kepindahan Aniss ke Singapura, karena Aniss dipindahkan tugas ke sini. Aniss juga harus menyusuaikan diri dengan negara yang luar biasa mahal ini. Sudahlah jadi curhat.

See you Yunjae shipper

12th December 2014

Orchard

Aniss Kim Yunjae


End file.
